


All you need is fluff

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt does baby talk to small animals when others arn't around, Vampires as small bats, geralt is a softy, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: Heading home from the latest contract, the witcher encounters two regular size bats that remind him of two particular vampires which neither have been seen since the events of Beauclair.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	All you need is fluff

Ending a day covered in varying monster entrails and muck is a normal occurrence for many witchers yet the increasing grumbling from a white haired witcher shows that when a witcher has a home, they tend to keep themselves in a state of cleanliness.

Flicking a large section of rotten flesh of the back of his own shoulder, Geralt let a slew of curses out from under his breath. It was one thing to be called up for a contract on the unavoidable archespores or kikimores and have the opportunity to keep his own skills honed in his semi retired state. Yet to be summoned by the guard for a necrophage infestation near one of the well traveled merchant roads already gave the witcher a headache with thoughts of how the infestation occurred. In the end, Geralt’s foretelling headache revealed the ignorance of young knights who believed in leaving bodies of bandits near the roads would deter further attacks from the outlaws. The placement could not have been more perfect for the flesh eaters when the bodies not only gave high chances for more victims from the roads but also near a running river. Scurvers, as always, remained the most detested necrophage in Geralt’s book, right above rotfiends.

Now the last remaining task for the witcher is to journey back to his estate. Having enough with interacting with the local populace, Geralt decided passing through a familiar cemetery would give him the most peace. The corners of the witcher’s lips tug upwards in more of a melancholic smile from the precious few memories he managed to build with a certain kindhearted vampire in the cemetery.

The sun dies down to its last rays and Roach continues in a slow walk, Geralt looks about the tombstones in his passing when wings flapping followed by two small figures darting swiftly besides his head causes him to quickly stop the horse. Flying about Mere-Lachaislongue it seems to be one bat chasing the other. Even with the quick dives and twists, the one he makes out to being more gray was losing distance from his black counterpart till it was tackled into a nearby brush. Geralt gave an amusing snort before jumping off the horse and making his way over to the crash landing.

Moving the brush around reveals two seemingly arguing bats that freeze up at their discovery, their wide beady eyes stare unblinkingly and the witcher notes one that was chasing has particularly striking blue eyes. Kneeling to the ground, Geralt raises his open hands and lets out a soft soothing voice.

“Hey there,” immediately the gray one let out a series of chirps in reply while stretching out a claw towards the witcher. The black one retaliates with swiping a wing at the gray in a series of angry chitters. The result became the two bickering at each other.

Geralt starts again gently, “C’mon pretty blue,” the nickname causes the black to stare somewhat incredulously, in Geralt’s opinion, back to the witcher, “stop bullying your friend. I mean no harm.”

To prove his point, Geralt ungloved his hands and reaches one to the gray and strokes a finger along the side of the bats head. Gray ends up leaning into the touch with soft chirrs and a wide smile pulls on Geralt’s face as he couldn’t resist giving soft praises, “there, you like that, huh?” slowly the witcher’s fingers moves up behind the Gray’s ear and the bat presses against the ministrations, “you’re a sweet lil one.”

Gray lets out a content trill and an audible huff is heard from Pretty Blue. Geralt chuckles and reads the behavior of being jealous and brings his other hand forward to the other, “now, now, Pretty Blue I won’t leave you out either,” the motion of his hands earns squirming and loud protesting squeaks from the Pretty Blue and the Gray takes the opportunity to move and capture the other in its wings.

Becoming trapped in Gray’s wings, Pretty Blue stills itself yet continues with low resign sounding whines. Geralt can feel his cheeks somewhat tingle from how wide he is smiling at the two and the frustrations of the day were quickly drained from him.

The two bats soon both still and the witcher takes the chance to nimbly pet the two with his hands. The Gray returns to his happy trills and rubs himself into the fingers. After a few moments of not responding, Pretty Blue’s eyes turn half lidded as it lolls its head into Geralt’s petting and the witcher could swear he hears purring from them.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing no one in hearing distance, or in any distance in this empty cemetery, he leans forwards, “You two are quite adorable,” he moves to stroke fingers across their ears, “with those cute big ears,” the fingers move to the back of the bats heads, “soft fur that begs to be touched and those big eyes of yours looking so sweet, I can’t imagine why people are so frighten by you.”

From the looks of how both the bats’ eyes were drooping, Geralt believes them to falling asleep. Carefully, he untangles them from the bush with little fuss and moves to cradle the two in his arms and a warm squeeze is felt in his chest when the Gray tightens its wings around Pretty Blue and nuzzles their cheeks together.

Underneath his breath, he mutters, “Too damn cute.”

Geralt finds low hanging branches nearby and raises the bundle of bats closer to himself as he whispers, “Hey there you two. I think this is better for you to sleep at.”

As if on cue, Pretty Blue lets out a toothy yawn, followed by the Gray. A grin continues to plaster on the witcher as he adjusts them to hang onto one of the branches and the Gray continues to hold the other. Continuing to stroke his fingers on both of them, Geralt coos,

“Alright, you two behave and get yourselves a good nap,” without really think much on it, the witcher leans forward and plants two swift pecks to the two dozing bats before turning to walk back to Roach and sets back off home with a sense that the events of this day were worth it when ending with too darn cute bats.

As the witcher disappears from sight, Pretty Blue glares at the Gray before managing to bat a wing halfheartedly against the Gray. It must be a trick of the mind but if any were near, some would say the noise from the Gray was laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If Geralt was to find out who exactly the two bats were, I think he would be the first witcher to die from embarrassment. I think Regis was being a little shit in acting cute and pinning Dettlaff with his wings.


End file.
